


Really short shorts about shorts

by LolietaRound



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois has lots of tiny shorts, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolietaRound/pseuds/LolietaRound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small stories about Alois Trancy's shorts and the many people who think there inappropriate warning shorts shrinking in the wash multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laundry Day/Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lolli here to say that i don't own Kuroshitsuji but i do own a pair of short shorts so i am not hateing them

1: Laundry Day

It was laundry day and the Trancy household's servants were systematically doing the washing one room at a time; the only one who seemed to have any problems with the washing was Claude, since he had unknowingly shrunken Alois's 20 pairs of short shorts and was now trying to figure out how he could unshrink them without Alois finding out that he shrunk them. As he walked to his masters room to collect the tiny shorts he heard a scream 'CLAUDE' as Claude heard this instead of walking at a steady pace he ran. When he got to his destination he found his master on the ground his shorts halfway up his legs and tears going down his face 'Claude "sniff" I'm fat I can't fit in my short shorts now "sniff" now I'm going to have to wear what Phantomhive is wearing' finishing off with one last whimper Claude finally opened his mouth to speak 'Your Majesty, you haven't gotten fat your shorts shrunk in the wash, and it wouldn't be a bad idea to wear longer shorts any way' this earned him a glare from Alois and was sent to by him twice as many Short Shorts as Alois had owned to begin with.

2: Tea Party

It was 6:30 in the morning when Claude woke Alois up and handed him his mail for the day along with his Tea and Toast; as he was going through his mail he noticed an invitation from the Phantomhive manor; no doubt this was a product of Ciel's Fiancé and not from Ciel himself; 'Claude, get me my Event Shorts' said the Blond as he continued to sip his tea, Claude sweat dropped as he went through his masters wardrobe in hopes he would actually be able to find a proper pair of pants or shorts that went below the knee and win the bet he had with Sebastian; unfortunately there wasn't a pair of pants or longer shorts in the whole entire wardrobe, just really tiny and inappropriate shorts; as he went through the rest of Alois's clothing he heard a voice behind him, it was Alois 'My Event shorts are the ones with the lace on them' he said with a very amused voice and all Claude could do was groan in annoyance.

At the tea part Claude went up to Sebastian and gave him his pocket watch and sighed "you do realize what this makes your master right?' Sebastian asked and Claude gave him a very wicked glare and answered 'Yes but I don't think he realizes this yet'. Oh how wrong Claude was.


	2. Ciels Opinion/Finding Out

3: Ciel's opinion

Alois always did like going over to the phantomhive manor to tease the young earl who lives there but today was different, today Ciel had the gall to make a comment about his oh so sexy booty shorts; even thought Ciel himself dressed like an old lady dressed him. Alois was absolutely astonished with the fact that Claude his own butler had agreed with the Earl Phantomhive, and all Alois could come back with was 'Well at least my shorts don't have a split in them'; yep very insulting, but very effective because his whole household burst out laughing because I was right, Ciel had a massive rip in the backside of his shorts. Yeah that will teach Phantomhive to mess with him.

4: Finding out

It had been a week since Claude had lost the bet to Sebastian about Alois's choice of bottoms and Claude didn't think he would have to worry about Alois finding out about the bet; that was until Alois called him up to his study. 'Phantomhive has informed me that his butler has your pocket watch, might I inquire why he has it?' Alois said trying to be serious but Failing miserably; Claude spent an hour trying to make an except able excuse and was failing so he just did what a butler shouldn't do, he blurted everything out. This infuriated Alois and Claude was put on short shorts duty for three months.


	3. Not Again/Ciel in Short Shorts

5: Not Again

It had been three weeks since Alois's shrinking shorts catastrophe, and no one wished it to happen again; but unfortunately no wish comes true in the Trancy Household; Alois had decided to stay at the Phantomhive estate and thus Sebastian had been put in charge of washing the young Trancy's clothing; everything had turned out well; Because why would it be Sebastian was one hell of a Butler after all; until he pull the ridiculously small shorts; they were smaller than they were before he had put them in the wash. As Sebastian turned around he saw a very scared looking rival demon butler, Claude started to mutter 'not Again, why now? Not again' Sebastian could only give Claude a look of disgust; because who in their right mind would be scared of a child. That very next morning Sebastian found out just why you should be scared of Alois when it came to the short shorts.

6: Ciel in short shorts.

The Trancys had left the Estate rather early that morning; in fact Ciel had still been asleep when they left. As usual Sebastian woke him up, opened the curtains, poured some tea, asked him if he wanted scones or toast, told him of his appointments, then he began to dress him; everything was fine, shirt was soft and silky, socks covered all ten of his toes and his garters still held them up, eye patch was in the right place, shoes were shiny, shorts were short; 'Sebastian why are my shorts ridiculously short like Trancy's?' Ciel said in a rather angry voice, Sebastian began to freak out, and began to search his Bochans closets, not one pair of Earl's original shorts remained 'My lord, it appears that the Earl Trancy has switch all your shorts' Sebastian said with a slight smirk, only to receive a glare from the enraged boy. Mean while in the Trancy manor 'Hannah have you seen Claude?' Alois said rather peeved that he couldn't find his butler anywhere.


	4. Hannahs Thoughts on the Shorts/Ever Wondered What the Triplets are whispering about

7: Hannah's Thoughts on the Shorts

If only I had gotten to his closet or tried out mind control he wouldn't be wearing them; he would be wearing proper pants or longer shorts, but I didn't and, and oh god why don't you just strike me down now; now he is about to go out visiting in nothing but those shorts; oh hell Claude's glaring at me, Ok Hannah just give him your best 'It isn't my fault he won't wear proper pants look'. Oh god it didn't work. Good bye cruel world."Hannah what are you thinking about so hard?' Claude asked, behind him the three triplets were whispering to themselves; "I was thinking about why I didn't try something to get the young lord to wear proper pants' I answered and with that Claude walked away.

8: Ever wonder what the Triplets are whispering about?

It was morning and the young lord was coming down for breakfast; we had everything set out just the way our master liked it, though he will find something wrong with it and blame it on Hannah; we being as silent as we are, are glade he takes it out on her. Cantebury was the first to notice and whispered 'His shorts have gotten smaller' Thompson nodded in agreement, but it was Timber that said it 'He must be getting desperate for Claude's attention' both Thompson and Cantebury gave him a nod of agreement, Hannah heard and gave them a look of agreement, Claude just smirked.


	5. Mr. Candy Pants/Phantomhive Conspiracy's about the Shorts

9: Mr Candy Pants

If there was anything Alois could do better than Ciel; it was stealing. Every day at about 4 o'clock Alois would sneak into the Kitchen and stuff his shorts full of sweets and sneak back out without any of his servants noticing; or so he thought. Claude had gotten quite fed up with Alois stealing sweets from the Kitchen, not only was he going to put on weight; which wouldn't look so good considering the type of pants Alois wore, and the fact that every time he did the washing he found left over sweets in the pockets. So at 4 o'clock Claude waited in the Kitchen for Alois to sneak in; sure enough the little blond boy slowly snuck into the kitchen only to feel something grab his arm; Alois slowly turned around and right there in his face was a rather miffed Claude. From that, day on at 4 o'clock Alois had to sit in the study under the watchful eye of Claude and write "I must not go to the kitchen and steal sweets and leave them in my shorts pockets".

10: Phantomhive Conspiracy's about the shorts

All five of the Phantomhive servants were sitting in the servant's quarters talking 'So do any of you guys know what's up with that Trancy kid's attire?' asked Tanaka before going back to miniature form 'I heard that one of the servants of the Trancy manor had died and before they did, they put a spell on the Trancy household making every pair of pants they own shrink' said Bard trying to act mysterious but failing, the next to try and figure it out was Mayrin, 'I think he's just going through that rebellious stage that boys his age are going through, he must bed rebelling by the way he dresses' she said thoughtfully, Fin was next up 'maybe whenever he goes to get his pants the mix up his measurements' that one sounded more likely, but the one that stunned them all was what Sebastian said 'the truth is Alois is a hoe and Claude is his pimp' and with that they were all silenced.


	6. Fancy Pants/Shorty Fiasco

11: Fancy Pants

Alois knew he was going to die someday but this was ridiculous, first of all he was surrounded by the Fruitiest guys he had seen in his life; that's not including the Phantomhive brat and himself (yes he admits it), and they were wielding garden tools; if anything he would survive and then make Claude face this embarrassment; then he remembered something. Claude was struggling to take Alois's shorts off of him 'This is going to take a while' with a couple more yanks Claude gave up 'God be damned it wasn't this hard to take them off when i was getting you ready for bed or baths why the hell are they so hard to get off no?' Claude said huffing and puffing with nothing but anger in his eyes finally Alois said something with his dieing breath 'Rape setting is on you can't take them off of me even when im dead' with that he let out a little laugh. With that last memory seen by the five reapers they all laughed then looked at Grell, 'You have that setting on your pants to, don't you? William asked, only for Grell to turn around and laugh hysterically; the truth was Alois put on his tightest shorts that morning knowing full well that Claude would try to remove them.

12: Shorty Fiasco

Alois knew people were jealous of his creamy white long legs; hell it's why he wore shorts that were so small; but why was the cook of the Phantomhive household giving him sexy time eyes and why was Claude not trying to do anything about it. The cook was really disturbing him; all through the dinner party at the Phantomhive manor Alois had a rather Disturbed look on his face. Ciel had noticed and tried to hide the fact that his cook was into Alois's type and continued to entertain his guests; Sebastian on the other hand was glaring at Claude for doing nothing to prevent what was most likely going to happen; because had Alois been his bocchan he'd be preventing it, ok he lies a bit he would watch the little tart squirm a bit before saving him but that was beside that point, real butlers prevent this kind of thing and not ignore it. By the end of the night Claude could see that Alois was quite disturbed about something, this cause Claude to frown, usually nothing fazed Alois; but Claude just brushed it off. Finally Alois had to do what he dreaded doing all night he had to go by himself to the bathroom, he didn't want to ask anyone to go with him because it wouldn't look to good if he did; slowly he excused himself from the table and left for the nearest restroom, he knew he was being followed; as Alois turned around he could see Ciel 'you do realize that you have a hole in the bottom of your shorts and in the army it is a sign that you are willing to do adult things right?' Ciel asked in a haughty voice; Alois could only stare then he fainted.


	7. If Shorts could talk/The Aftermath of a Nightmare

13: If shorts could talk

Alois had just begun to settle for the night and Claude had just blown out the last of the candles: but as soon as Alois had drifted off to dream land the nightmares began. 'Hey Blondie' Alois gave a startled 'Huh' the mysterious voice 'Yeah you down here' Alois looked down and sure enough his shorts were talking to him 'Look Alois was it? Take me off and put decent pants on; because me I'm what you would call a "desperate cry for attention" and you and I both know Claude ain't going to give you what you want; all he wants is the little Blueberry tart who goes by the name of Ciel Phantomhive, and who can blame him anyone would be better then you' and with that the shorts ripped themselves off of Alois's lower half and was about to beat into him until Alois woke up. 'CLAUDE' Alois screeched out 'Get me all my shorts, something very flammable and a match' Alois panted out as he left his bed leaving the poor demon butler confused until he heard the words he thought he would never hear 'I'll teach my shorts who should be wearing them'.

14: The aftermath of a Nightmare

Three Days after the odd occurrence the young lord Trancy had been walking around without any cloths on, when asked 'why?' he would mutter 'even my cloths love Phantomhive' or 'they don't respect me'. It wasn't as if Claude was complaining he didn't mind Alois running around naked; truth be told it amused him, but there was only so much he could take; First it was Alois "Uncle" who commented to one of his associates that he would "do that" if he wasn't his nephew, then it was the Phantomhive cook who said "that he would go there if he was aloud", but the one that got to him the most was that darn butler Sebastian who whispered into Alois's ear 'You and Ciel on me, how about it?' not only did it make Alois Blush but it made Ciel Blush as if he knew what his butler had said; and with that Claude had picked up Alois took him to his room and forced some cloths on him.


	8. An Accident/Explanation

15: An Accident

After the Naked incident Alois couldn't help but think of what would have happened if both he and Ciel took Sebastian up on his offer (AN: No not getting any smut on this fanfiction; you want smut go read my other one); even though he was at the royal palace he still wondered aimlessly only thinking of alternative endings to the naked incident; that was until he tripped on something and took a certain Phantomhive butler down with him. Alois sat there for a few minutes just blushing; which is weird because he never got embarrassed around anyone; then out of nowhere a cough was heard, Alois and Sebastian looked up; Alois still Blushing and Sebastian with a smile that said 'if you people weren't here right now this boy would be under me naked and screaming my name'; In sight there stood Ciel quit mad that he hadn't been invited (because Sebastian did clearly state threesome), Claude was pissed off at the fact the Sebastian had both Lords begging for him, the Queen looking quite embarrassed but not looking away (meaning she liked the scene in front of her) and Prince Soma and Agni were there for some unknown reason looking mortified.

16: Explanation

After getting up; cleaning the Queen up because she had A Mayrin style blood nose; both Ciel and Claude demanded an Explanation; Alois Started 'Well I was walking down the hall not paying any mind to where I was going when I tripped up and went to grab something to steady myself, only to grab onto Sebastian and end up taking him down with me'; Ciel looked a little sad because he was hoping it was a bit more saucy then that; Claude on the other hand looked pleased that wasn't going to last very long; Claude walked over to Sebastian with a smirk only to hear ' I just realized that Both Alois and Ciel want me in bed a Blond and a Bluenett nice' and with that Claude lost what was left of his soul as he pictured what would happen.


	9. What Pluto Did/The Secret revealed

17: What Pluto did

It shocked everyone that day, it left some people questioning their sexuality and others just asking questions; they started to cast blame on whoever raised the two parties involved it made a certain red haired maid faint from blood loss and another maid angry; it gave the Phantomhive butler some rather smutty ideas and a Trancy Butler some Evil ones; it coursed the only Lady to blush furiously; and the cook to hide the gardeners eyes; it made the Stalker Red haired reaper giggle and Alois Trancy just stare; For what they saw that day; and what Pluto did will never be uttered and kept under wraps.

18: The Secret revealed

Little did everyone know that the incident that they swore not to speak of had been seen by the local gossip reporter; so in the morning news paper that had been delivered to the Phantomhive estate was an Article stating that the Lord Ciel Phantomhive liked to do naughty things with his servants whilst they were wearing the Lord Trancy's signature short shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> I got my sister to read this and it made her laugh so I hope you are to
> 
> Read and Review please and you might get a pair of Alois's shorts :)


End file.
